1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and related devices using a high-K layer as a spacer etch stop.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have been researched in which a spacer is formed on side surfaces of a gate electrode and a deep junction is formed.